Rusty Cage (1)
This episode is the 13th episode of the summer event in Season 12. Main Plot The hockey team isn't letting Campbell forget that his past few games haven't gone well, but Campbell feels like he's in the zone.The Ice Hounds are close to winning, but Campbell tries to finish the game on his own and ends up letting the other team win.Maya, Tristan and Tori think that Campbell needs a break from hockey and invite him to karaoke night at Little Miss Steaks, but he has practice and can't miss it.Campbell is Skyping with his mom and tells her that he's homesick and feeling badly about hockey. He can't seem to play well and doesn't know what's wrong with him. Campbell's mom tells him to stay positive and stay away from dairy, which always makes him sick.Campbell gets to practice and overhears the rest of the team making fun of him. Dreading another night on the ice, Campbell drinks an entire jug of milk and makes himself throw up in the change room, ensuring he can get out of practice.Cam tells his team that he has the flu, but heads straight for Little Miss Steaks instead of home.Cam tells Maya that practice was cancelled and Maya is excited to have a singing partner.Cam is terrified, but Maya gets him to open up and the two have a great time.Unfortunately, someone videotapes their performance and the Ice Hounds see it. The coach skated the team hard for a hour and now they are going to make sure Campbell gets the same punishment.The team watch as Campbell practically skates himself to death.When the finally decide he's had enough, Campbell collapses on the ice.Campbell throws his skate across the room, slicing open his hand in the process.Dallas tells Campbell to think clearly next time before he bails on the team, saying they're all he has.Finally alone in the change room, Campbell has another break down. Sub Plot KC is practicing for the academic team with Bianca and Connor and tells them that he has to miss practice after school so that he can hang out with his dad.Connor suggests that maybe his dad has changed like KC's mom did after getting out of jail, but KC isn't so optimistic.KC is having pizza at the mall with his dad and things aren't going as badly as KC thought they would. His dad Kevin is determined to get a job and KC agrees to help him with his resume. Kevin also commends KC for giving up Ty and doing what's right for his son.KC tries helping his dad with his resume and the two talk about KC's plans to go to University. He's hoping to head across the country to British Columbia and Kevin promises to take care of Lisa after KC leaves.The next day, KC gets a text from his mom telling him to rush home right after academic practice.KC comes home to find that his dad got a job washing dishes at a family restaurant and KC agrees to give his dad a second chance. But this family moment is quickly ruined when KC's parents toast with wine after his mom promised him no drugs or alcohol after jail. Third Plot Fiona wants to hang out at Imogen's place for once, but Imogen is hesitant and would rather them go to Fiona's place.Fiona and Imogen are having movie night and Drew quickly interrupts their romantic evening. Fiona begins yelling at Drew about the apartment being messy.Drew points out that the apartment was messy before he moved in.The next day, Fiona and Imogen come home to find that Drew has cleaned half the apartment.This really highlights just how messy Fiona is at home. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes